


神奇动物不在这里

by Alas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, World War I
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 忒修斯参与第一次麻瓜世界大战期间，纽特去前线探望他。





	神奇动物不在这里

忒修斯被通缉了，但是爸爸妈妈还是很为他骄傲。  
事实上，被通缉的人有好几千。魔法部已经暗中放弃了，然而样子不能不做。奥罗办公室甚至也有男巫和女巫别着做暗号的胸针：红色代表儿子，金色代表女儿。独角兽代表治疗，鹰头马身有翼兽代表疏散或运输，凤凰代表保护平民，龙代表直接参与战斗。活动的表示这个孩子还活着，沉睡的表示他或她已经牺牲了，和麻瓜一样死在战场上。  
斯卡曼德夫妇胸前都别着一条红龙，那是忒修斯。他在法国前线参加麻瓜的战斗。最近纽特总是梦见沉睡的、红色的龙，然后满身冷汗地惊醒。他从没想过自己会被龙吓到。事实上龙也从没被他吓到过。自从参加魔法部的驯龙项目，他身上一个严重烧伤都没有落下。可惜他没办法为别人做保证。  
项目主管刚刚叹过气、握过手，也把盖过章的结题报告给了纽特。纽特坐在主管办公室外边的长椅上，愣愣地看着报告。主管是个好人，比纽特高两年级，是拉文克劳。她算是纽特的老熟人，总是有些奇特的、拉文克劳式的计划。比如她认为既然魔法部禁止巫师直接接入麻瓜战争，那么可以训练魔法动物代劳。所以纽特和她一起驯了三个月的龙，总共烧毁了五处傲罗训练场，共计三十四个傲罗外带八个文职人员和一个家养小精灵受伤。所幸都能痊愈，因此“高层”没有认真地惩罚项目主管和纽特——何况他们无意中帮魔法部烧了不少棘手的陈年档案呢。  
纽特低下头，额头撞上报告。他的颈椎咔咔响。这是出门的信号，他在有房顶的地方花了过分多的时间，必须得出去走走。  
而且打扫走廊的家养小精灵已经第四次路过，然后给他白眼了。  
驯龙计划是半封闭式的。也就是说，有长达三个月的时间，纽特没有和黑市线人联系，没有听说被倒卖的魔法生物。他还从来没有这样空闲过，他一时想不出该去哪里。这可是很稀奇。纽特站起来，听到家养小精灵释然地吐气，声音大到刚好能让他听见。纽特不得不拎起提箱，大步离开。他从口袋里掏出地图，墨水自动划出线条，但是没有缓缓展开的卷轴提示他待办事项，也没有盘旋的魔法生物。代表丽塔的渡鸦收起翅膀，栖在地图边缘。她又参与了不可言说的傲罗麻烦事，正在隐藏行踪。纽特没有别的朋友可供拜访。唯一闪动的只有代表忒修斯的星星，他在法国东部。  
所以。

这不是个好主意。  
这是个糟透了的主意。  
这简直算不得一个主意。  
当纽特发现自己幻影移形到一群麻瓜中间，他就是这样说的。他选定的目的地本来是法国魔法部进出口检疫场，施有大批麻瓜混淆咒。虽然麻瓜战争爆发前，检疫场就废弃了，可是咒语不该被撤销。纽特抱紧箱子，都不敢大声喘气。这些麻瓜都是英国士兵，全副武装，背着步枪挎着子弹。他们都像喝醉了似的，横得满地都是，不断咯咯傻笑。枯黄的草茎被他们压扁了，好像脏兮兮的毯子。纽特小心地在其中一人面前挥挥手，得到茫然的微笑。  
“梅林啊，他们全都喝醉了。”纽特低声感叹，总算敢放松一点。  
“这儿才没有足够的酒。”忒修斯说。  
纽特瞬间又僵硬得像冷冻蒲绒绒。忒修斯幻影移形到他旁边，也就是说——一群醉酒麻瓜中间！  
忒修斯疲惫地笑笑，从他手里接过箱子，掂了掂。  
“如果里边有博格特，你得告诉我。”  
“只有吃的。”  
“如果马卡龙是博格特馅儿的，你他妈的一定得告诉我。”  
纽特张开嘴，又咔哒一声闭上。他不知道什么更吓人。博格特馅儿，忒修斯穿着带汗渍和尘土的英国麻瓜军装，还是忒修斯竟然会说“他妈的”。纽特的嘴唇不自觉地扭曲，他非常想笑，不过及时咬住了舌头。  
忒修斯响亮地笑了，拍拍纽特的胳膊，揽住他的肩膀。他们迈过躺在地上的麻瓜们，忒修斯仿佛知道该带纽特去哪里，纽特跟着他。  
“不管那些醉鬼吗？”纽特指指天上阴沉沉的云层，“待会儿恐怕要下雨。”  
忒修斯英俊的脸上闪过一丝阴影，纽特这才发现他脸色也不好，也许很久没睡过。  
“他们没喝醉。没有酒，没有茶叶，没有咖啡或者干净的水。他们只是坐在混淆咒范围里。那个……算娱乐项目。”忒修斯说。  
清水如泉，纽特想，这是四年级级别的咒语。但是忒修斯已经带他走到战壕边上，然后直接把纽特推了下去。  
一声惊呼之后，纽特双脚落地。他只趔趄了一点就站稳了。堆在战壕角落和掩体里的士兵鼓掌欢迎他。忒修斯跟着跳下来，稳稳当当地站住。  
“各位，这是我弟弟纽特。纽特，这是各位。”忒修斯朝人群挥挥手。那些麻瓜士兵纷纷和纽特握手，欢迎忒修斯的弟弟。忒修斯当然还是满身光彩的黄金男孩。他在没有级长的地方也能创造一个级长并且严丝合缝地胜任。纽特磕磕绊绊地寒暄，他和第一个人说了“很高兴”，到“见到你”已经换了第三张陌生的面孔。忒修斯不知为什么笑得那么开心。他打开纽特的箱子，骄傲地分发食物——好像是他自己做的。  
食物能让任何人轻易地融入陌生群体，可能还有一点混淆咒。没人对“非战斗人员”表示异议。在纽特意识到之前，他已经坐在一个空木箱上边玩起麻瓜纸牌。他惊奇地发现有个红脸膛士兵出千。显然每个人都知道，红脸膛士兵也得意洋洋地炫耀自己的快手。纽特暗中用了窥探咒和一点点追踪咒，才看明白他在制服衣襟里藏了另一副牌。  
“先生，我不得不称赞你的技巧高超。”纽特说。士兵们为他的措辞哈哈大笑。纽特觉得耳朵发热，但这是好的脸红，他和士兵们一起笑起来。  
“如果不是我提前知道，肯定猜不出你是麻瓜。”纽特说，他赶快闭上嘴，可是已经被围在四周的士兵听到了。  
“你也说这词？得了，你今天必须给咱们解释解释‘麻瓜’到底是什么意思。”一个格外瘦长的士兵说，还用瘦长的胳膊抽了忒修斯一下，“这个见鬼的混球总是说这个词。”  
忒修斯只是笑：“你就是个麻瓜，汤米。麻瓜就是你这样的人。”  
“那他妈的我怎么又是麻瓜啦？”红脸膛士兵抗议地提高嗓门。  
士兵们吵成一团。纽特试图插嘴，但是总也找不到空挡。纽特挫败地看向忒修斯，发现他竟然还在笑。忒修斯倚着战壕泥泞的侧壁，抱着胳膊，完全不打算用清洁咒处理渐渐被泥水浸湿的军装。他看起来——他看起来——  
像个麻瓜。  
纽特觉得一根自己从没察觉到的铁箍崩断了。他的胸膛忽然轻松许多，呼吸也变得畅快。原来世上有这么多空气啊！  
尖锐的哨音针似的刺进耳朵。欢声笑语像粉笔字一样给擦掉了。士兵们全都跳起来。忽然间，战壕变成一具庞大的机械，穿军装的士兵成了各司其职的零件。纽特总是挡住别人的路。忒修斯把他推到掩体最靠里边的角落。  
“听着，你得待在这儿。别乱动，更别乱跑。否则你会害死自己和很多人。”忒修斯说。  
不等纽特抗议，他就消失了。  
“哦，得了！”纽特抱怨。没人听他说话，他只能坐回木箱上，把突然显得很长的腿缩回来，免得绊倒跑来跑去的士兵。纽特有点生自己的气。他明明有机会跟忒修斯说明自己的驯龙经历。虽然那没有明确的结果，可是他拿着结题报告呢！而且麻瓜战争……纽特认为自己能对付一些四处乱飞的金属小块。纽特向外张望，他听到马匹在嘶鸣，还有另外一些他没听过的声音。纽特把魔杖一头变成扩音器，另一头放进耳朵，试图分辨出声音来源。  
那让他浑身刹那间冰凉：是人在喊叫。他们喊：“毒气！”  
灰白色的烟雾好像一堵墙，无动于衷地缓慢推进。气体流淌进战壕，在地面上堆积。战壕两端被白烟填满，气体正在合拢。纽特飞快地给自己施了个泡头咒，缓了口气，猛地冲进烟雾。他能听到身边的士兵飞跑。纽特急得发疯，他必须得尽快用泡头咒保护那些麻瓜士兵。他虽然不知道毒气到底有什么影响，可是有人在看不见的地方痛苦地咳嗽。  
梅林啊！要是他咳得再响一点就好了，我就能找到他了！纽特朝声音的来源跑过去，可是那个士兵已经死了。不是刚才和他打牌的人，如果这能算一点安慰的话。纽特缓缓站直，看着士兵扭曲的面孔。这个人想必来自一个富庶的麻瓜家庭。他已经三十多岁了，他有孩子吗？纽特忽然明白，即使把全英国的巫师召唤过来施放泡头咒，也来不及。他举起魔杖，可是不能把毒雾吹走，因为远处有村庄。火焰也排不上用场，因为到处都是挣扎的人。纽特绝望地高举魔杖，吸进被泡头咒净化过的空气，觉得自己在犯罪。他深深吸气，喊道：  
“飞鸟群群！”  
纽特从来没成功召唤出黑乌鸦，那才是体面的魔咒。这一次和三年级倒霉的实践课一样，五花八门的鸟类飞散开来。巨大的雪白翅膀、彩色的半圆形翅膀和急匆匆扑打的、灰扑扑的小翅膀冲散了毒雾。纽特用魔杖划了个圈，鸟群随之环绕，像个有羽毛的罩子禁锢住毒气。  
风从高处来。鸟群立刻随风盘旋、上升。气流把毒气从战壕里吸走了。像拔起一棵腐烂的蘑菇似的，鸟群和旋风把毒气抬到高处，也将在那里将它打散、溶进云层、落进大海。大海总是宽广的，能消化任何罪恶。可是纽特看着光秃秃的大地，想会不会有一天连海洋也不够大。  
只有魔法变出来的鸟类。除此之外，没有任何移动的影子。枯草也僵死了，它们被漫长的、湿漉漉的冬天粘在泥地里。理智告诉纽特是他跑远了。荒原上隐隐起伏的线条是战壕和掩体，里边还有活着的人。死亡没有征服一切。  
可是理智的声音很微弱。纽特从没这样疲惫、无力。忒修斯在这儿待了那么久，他有多累？纽特的膝盖发抖，他直接跌坐，不在乎会栽进泥坑。  
他没有。一个黄色法兰绒包裹的沙发接住了他。赫奇帕奇休息室的风格。纽特长长舒了口气，陷进柔软的垫子，闭上眼睛。他感觉沙发垫子沉了一沉，忒修斯坐到他身边。忒修斯把魔杖插进土地，低声说：“万咒皆终。”离他最近的一只百灵立刻偏过头，仔细听了听，扑打着翅膀直冲向天上。它越过一条看不见的界限，就融化在阴郁的云层里。接着是更远一些的鸟儿。忒修斯松开魔杖，陷进沙发靠背，任由咒语缓缓展开，像个春天或秋天。  
好一会儿，斯卡曼德兄弟都没有说话也没有动。  
“还有我能做的事吗？我可以给他们挖个人工湖，足够的水。你之前提到过。还有取暖、清洁咒！我……我能做得更多！忒修斯，我们能救下成千上万的麻瓜。没准——”纽特在沙发上费劲地转动，面朝忒修斯，“没准我们能阻止战争！”  
忒修斯挑起眉毛：“如果连你都这样想，可见魔法部的禁令有其道理。”  
纽特瞪着他：“你说话好像邓布利多。”  
“这就是邓布利多说的。”  
他们都叹了口气，低下头。邓布利多总是会说些含义深邃的话，而且他见鬼地总是对。很多时候这让人安心，但是更多时候只会让人沮丧。比如现在。  
最终，忒修斯摇摇头，用肩膀撞了纽特一下：“你怎么跑来的？”  
“幻影移形。”纽特说。忒修斯捂住脸，大笑不已。纽特不知道有什么值得笑成这样。  
“哦，你当然会这么回答。”忒修斯说，“那么，你为什么跑来？”  
纽特耸耸肩，原因忽然显得很傻。如果真的有个原因的话。忒修斯从眼角小心地打量他。  
“女孩的事？”  
纽特又耸耸肩。  
“……男孩？”  
“梅林啊！”  
忒修斯示弱地举起两手：“那么就是龙了。”  
纽特挫败地咕哝，没有反驳。  
“唔，别灰心，小子。驯龙是个新项目，总会有波折。不是我抱怨，魔法部真是老得关节吱嘎作响。靠过来点，我告诉你对付文职的秘诀——”  
“我辞掉了。或者他们辞了我。总之，就是那么回事。”  
忒修斯的脸色一下子阴沉下去。比起伤心，纽特更吃惊。他还以为经过刚才的灾难，还有更多自己没有目睹的灾难，忒修斯不会这么地——忒修斯。  
“看在——你到底在想什么？”忒修斯提高嗓门，“你已经是成年人了，纽特。总该为今后做打算吧！你的神奇动物，好吧我承认是有些意思，可是……你难道以为能算作正经工作吗？”  
“我以为——”  
纽特猛地坐直，盯着忒修斯的眼睛。他的哥哥也毫不躲闪地看着他。纽特忽然明白了他为什么跑过来。  
我以为你也逃走了，你也变坏了，你也和别人不一样了。所以你终于、终于、终于能理解我了。  
纽特对张口结舌并不陌生。他熟练地咬住舌头，因为口吃会让忒修斯火上浇油。纽特意识到忒修斯会永远爱他，但也将永远这样气恼又困惑地看着他。他把没有出口的话吞下去。  
“我想念你。”纽特说，“想看看你在麻瓜前线过得怎么样。”  
忒修斯的表情软化了。他还在生气，可是已经第无数次原谅了纽特。  
“我也想你，伙计。”忒修斯张开胳膊，“来个拥抱，然后你得赶快回去。这儿不适合你。”  
“是啊，不适合我。”纽特低声说。忒修斯的胳膊结结实实地箍住他的肩膀，纽特笨拙地拍拍自己能够到的部位。他也想好好拥抱忒修斯，可是他真的动不了。  
一个礼拜之后，纽特到了伊斯坦布尔。他在麻瓜马戏团里发现一只卜鸟，放了它，引起一阵不大不小的混乱。而忒修斯要在麻瓜战争之后才能听到消息。那时已是四年之后，时间长到足够他们在各自的道路上走得更远。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 在WB听说哥哥违背魔法部禁令参加了第一次世界大战，期间纽特在驯龙。反正我就当是真的了因为我喜欢真实历史之间的奇幻插页。  
> 文中提到的胸针设定和地图是自己编的。


End file.
